Pintando Ángeles que Muerden
by angelmex
Summary: [UA] Las razones del por qué un artista te dibuja en sus cuadros. Sasosaku, Imagen por: @k-asato


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishiomoto**

_Espero y sea de su agrado~ _

**Pintando Ángeles que Muerden**

No quisiste volver tu mirada hacia mí nuevamente, te mordiste los labios rosados con tus dientes y caminaste lejos de mí…, totalmente. Todo había sido una mentira para ti misma, y un ultraje para mí, quien más creyó en esto del amor. No sé qué pasaba por tu mente cuando decidiste volver hacia atrás y reencontrarte con él y decirle lo que tú nunca pudiste decirme a mí. Deslizándote por los pasillos de un hospital, fingiendo que estaba sano de mis heridas, pretendiendo que ya no tenías más que curar…, sin embargo no te diste cuenta de las grietas que se abrieron en mi pecho, en mi garganta y mejillas. Diste por hecho que me habías curado, pero no curaste nada más allá de lo corpóreo y arruinaste lo que tu ciencia no puede observar, ni experimentar; despedazaste mí ya de por si hueca y pútrida alma y la llenaste de ridículas flores de amor enfermo. ¿Qué ciencia es la tuya que dice ser humana? ¿Qué me has hecho a mí, un frágil humano que fue objeto de tu proterva ciencia que se jacta de la objetivación de los fenómenos y ve a los sujetos como simples objetos? No, no.., no culpo a tu ciencia que se dice ser humana, aunque de humana no tiene nada; tampoco te culpo de no poder curarme o el hecho de destrozarme en miles de pedazos, haciéndome creer que el amor realmente existe. Sólo culpo lo que significas en mí, lo que me hiciste sentir y sobre todo porque así me lo permití.

Sólo huiste ¿o fui yo? No lo sé, pero es verdad que te digo que un día me viste por el rabillo de tus ojos y sin decir algo te separaste de mi débil agarre. La distancia se hizo enorme, y mi soledad se hizo insoportable. Aprendí a llorar en silencio y soportar la tristeza con una leve sonrisa, pretendiendo que tu distancia me era fácil de vivir, fallando siempre en no repetir que aun te quiero…

Es verdad lo que te digo, es verdad lo que yo siento, aunque no sé qué sea aquello que digo y no sepa qué es lo que yo siento, pero no dudaré de que en verdad te quiero.

Te pareció fácil, tal vez se te hizo una broma de mal gusto, no obstante aquella travesura me bendijo con tu presencia, así como me maldijo de tu asfixiante falta. Te acercaste a una sala de arte en el centro de una ruidosa ciudad, te acercaste a una de las salas para una exposición de arte hecha por idiotas, observaste interesada cada pieza en las esculturas y cuadros, pretendiendo conocer significado de cada obra que, según tú, al artista impregnó, o sino sólo buscabas un significado…, asociaste el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada que daba a luz a una cabra como el renacimiento de la terquedad, sin embargo esa obra sólo era un pedazo de fierro tallado. Visitaste toda la sala de arte, maravillada, y estaba ahí un hombre, observándote a ti y no al supuesto arte de aquella galería. Ese hombre te observaba cansado y molesto, diciéndose a sí mismo: "¿Cómo puede complacerse con ésta porquería?", sí, ese hombre te odiaba porque veías en esas piezas algo más hermoso, y él no podía, aunque las piezas fuesen de su autoría. Aquel hombre te había seguido por todo el pasillo cuando por fin te aburriste de aquel burdo arte sinsentido y cuando tuviste que entrar al ascensor del edificio éste te acompañó, sin despegar su mirada sobre ti.

Te sentiste extraña y contrariada, te preguntabas quién era aquel hombre de pesado mirar. Lo veías de pies a cabeza, y de alguna forma te pareció atractivo. Le sonreíste y él ya no supo qué hacer.

Con tus labios color melón y tus tacones color verde pistache, te colocaste de puntitas y le diste un suave beso en su colorada mejilla. ¿Te pareció divertido haber hecho que aquel hombre te empezará a amar como loco artista que era? ¿Se te hizo gracioso hacer que un insatisfecho pintor te convirtiera en su nueva y única musa?

El callado hombre te miró a los ojos confundido, enamorado, y tú, nuevamente con tus locuras de mujer, le devolviste otra vez una muy hermosa sonrisa; haciéndolo caer a tus encantos de mujer, a tus encantos de diosa traviesa que sin pensar lo hiciste ver tu mundo, tu mundo siempre tan caótico. Él hombre cayó, perdido y embelesado, dispuesto a pintar, ya no rostros compungidos de dolor sino miles de rayos de fervientes colores en tus pupilas; pintar senos por animales antropomorfos; pintar ángeles que muerden las manos de un artista y no lágrimas de niños; pintar tus labios y mejillas por escenarios de un cielo de día con una molesta luna en medio; dibujarte a ti sin inhibiciones, mostrando tu belleza desnuda que por cuerpos de hombres arrebatándose los brazos a mordidas. Lo hiciste que pintara ángeles rosados y ojos verdes, siluetas femeninas postradas en atrios católicos con unos libidinosos dientes para comer la carne de los fieles creyentes.

Él estaba maravillado, estaba perdido por ti, quien no conforme con un ligero beso en la mejilla, lo tomaste de la camisa y le regalaste un corto beso en los labios, argumentando: "quiero ver el arte que puedes crear pensando en mí.", y le retaste y lo condenaste.

Sus obras subieron de precio, su fama se hizo inimaginable, su anhelo de artista se hizo inalcanzable. Él te iba a ver todos los viernes en las tardes, mostrándote los perfectos cuadros que había hecho para ti y pensando en ti, él te buscaba como perro a su dueño, como idiota que cree en sus dioses. Tú le recibías con una pequeña sonrisa y le invitabas un poco de té, le contabas tu duro trabajo como doctora, le decías y contabas tus penas y él, atento, escuchaba cada palabra.

Te parecía agradable y un poco miserable. Sus ojos tristes y cansados, sus finos rasgos y delgados dedos. Te llamaba la atención su inexpresiva faz de su rostro, pero te llamaba mucho más la atención su muy habladora mirada, que cada vez que le mirabas a los ojos podías escuchar en ellos un inclemente deseo, un desosiego de amor que gritaba miles 'te amo', pero tu pretendías no escuchar ni ver nada.

Un día tú le visitaste a su hogar y lo contemplaste dibujando un ángel que mordía las alas de otro ángel, y sin querer perturbarlo recorriste toda su casa, observando toda pieza de arte. Viste un enorme cuadro que cubría toda la pared de un niño desnudo con el pecho desollado, mostrando sus costillitas pero de ellas brotaban arboles de cerezo manchadas de su sangre; te interesó la pintura de un hombre con traje de gala negro y que por sombrero tenía una mutilada cabeza de un toro con grandes cuernos, en la pista de las corrida de toros; también fue el caso de una pequeña niña de rubios cabellos que era penetrada por arcángeles de retorcidas miradas, y que de su boquita su corazón se le salía… Miraste perturbada aquella última, pero proseguiste hasta que encontraste una en especial. Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Observaste un árbol de cerezo, alto y frondoso, pero de éste colgaban en las ramas partes humanas mutiladas, tus partes. Allí estaba tu delgada pierna, por otro lado estaba tu cercenado seno izquierdo que era succionado por entes oscuros que rodeaban el tronco del árbol, y que esperaban el caer de todos tus miembros; tu cabeza estaba en el centro y tus propios ojos esmeraldas te observan.

Te alejaste de aquel cuadro y buscaste al loco artista. Cuando lo encontraste allí mismo, le tiraste bruscamente al suelo y gritaste por una explicación. Éstos cuadros nunca los habías visto en sus galerías; y él te respondió: "sólo un artista puede conocer qué es el arte, el arte que se vende allá fuera no es más que un producto de una bola de obstinados que creen conocerlo. El arte es experiencia, es una actividad teleológica, es una actividad con su fin en sí mismo". Tú le miraste confundida, y le preguntaste 'por qué yo'…

Y él respondió: Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo.

Y sin querer viste su nueva obra que hacía…

Eras tú, nuevamente, te plasmaba en un mural, te pintaba hermosa y silenciosa con colores rojizos y rosados, vestías una camisa y una gargantilla con una gigantesca flor, y de tu cabeza salían ramas de flores, y aunque aún no estaba terminada, sabías que en él habría miles de ángeles que besarán tus mejillas y te lamerán tus brazos, mientras que atrás, en el fondo se podrán apreciar arcángeles practicando canibalismo así como niños en una orgía pederasta.

¿Por qué? Preguntabas

Y él siempre te respondía con un: 'es lo que provocas en mí.' 'no preguntes por qué'.

Le miraste por el rabillo de tus ojos, y sin decir más te alejaste de él. Cambiaste de casa y dejaste tu trabajo del hospital para cambiarte a otro donde el artista no te encontrara, huiste con otro que no te dibujara en sus muros ni sus libretas. Te alejaste de mí tan deliberadamente, sin decirme adiós.

Pero sé por qué lo hiciste…, después de todo mi arte no es más que un absurdo.

_¿Qué arte no lo es? _

Te fuiste, y me dejaste solo con mi delirio de artista. Te amé como ningún otro lo hará, te amé con los colores que representabas, te amé con los pinceles que pintaban tus orbes esmeraldas llenos de vida, te amé en cada fibra de lo que era, te amé con cada espectro de visón que había en ti, te amé como sólo un artista que conoce el amor puede hacerlo; te amé en cada pincelada y boceto.

Y te amaré porque a pesar de que ya no te tengo y nunca te tuve, tu imagen sigue tan viva como las manos que se mueven en un tibio cuerpo al sentir la pasión de una persona amada moverse entre las sabanas.

Te amaré porque los niños siendo ultrajados representan tu inocencia corrompida, la que tanto deseé corromper; te amaré porque los arcángeles son mi conciencia que está expuesta siempre al mal; te amaré porque las flores son el brote del amor que vive y muere en un instante pero que un cuadro perviven para siempre; te amaré porque las alas de los ángeles son siempre la esperanza que mantiene mi deseo de una vida; te amaré porque los miembros cercenados son las partes de un corazón perturbado y deshecho como el mío; te amaré porque los árboles son siempre la vida, una vida que quiero contigo; y te amaré por siempre porque los ángeles que muerden son mis deseos de amarte y el comerte por partes era sólo una serie análoga del querer que me permitieras amarte.

Si te das cuenta nunca representé el hecho de que tú me quisieras, entonces ¿por qué molestó mi insulsa y sacrílega arte?

_Sólo te pedía en toda obra que me permitieras amarte. _

Pero huiste de mi amor, no lo quisiste, lo despreciaste y me dejaste mucho más enamorado, con ganas de dibujar más ángeles que muerden las alas de un amor que desea dejar de ser sólo arte.

_-FIN-_

entré en dilema con eso del arte y como soy bien cabeza dura xD pues, qué decir. Ya saben que cualquier corrección está bien recibida.

Pueden entrar a la cuenta de k_asato (en twitter) para que chequen su buena galería sasosaku.

Surgió la idea así como terminó, se supone que sería romántico hasta vomitar arcoíris pero, bueno, estos giros que me frustran y terminan por gustarme son de lo más raro.

¿Review? ¿Consejo? ¿Tips o mano ayuda? ¿duda? ¿opinión Franca y sin tapujos? (- ignoren ésta última)

_Nos vemos~ _


End file.
